


Delirio

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, Post Movie, platonic, shambala
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Siempre que estaba en una situación donde se viera obligado a razonar aparecía una figura delante de él, recalcando aquellos momentos en que habría podido tomar la otra opción y así no estaría tan lejos de ella.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Delirio

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un dia que termine de ver la segunda temporada y la pelicula y me arrepiento de no verlo en su momento por que ahora no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de la ship QwQ aun así les escribí algo a estos dos.

**Delirio [KouTsune]**

Siempre que estaba en una situación donde se viera obligado a razonar aparecía una figura delante de él, susurrándole con sarcasmo sus errores y sacando a relucir sus miedos ante la situación, recalcando aquellos momentos en que habría podido tomar la otra opción y así no estaría tan lejos de ella.

Makishima Shogo, o más bien su fantasma, se paseaba por los pasillos de su mente riendo de como el rostro de su asesino se tensaba. Burlándose de sus lamentos y del pobre intento por mantener la calma y la seriedad ante las situaciones en las que se fue involucrando en su búsqueda de la paz para sí mismo. Fue así desde que jaló el gatillo para que la bala atravesara la cabeza del asintomático sujeto que le había arrebatado más que su carrera como detective. Su sombra lo perseguía con esa mirada de superioridad y los 23 o menos de coeficiente criminal que le impidieron disparar el arma del Sistema Sibyl.

Así fue hasta la liberación de Shambala, hasta que volvió a ver a Akane Tsunemori después de varios años, ahora como una inspectora renombrada, seria y hermosa, más intuitiva como los detectives de la vieja escuela, astuta y calculadora, pero sin oscurecer o nublar su coeficiente de criminalidad, ni su dulce mirada que a ratos se transformaba en una más madura y analítica cuando la situación lo requería.

Fue poco lo que pudo compartir con ella, una charla y un par de copas de alcohol. La situación los volvió a alejar con una promesa de que ella lo volviese a cazar.

Por qué un sabueso sin dueño se vuelve un lobo solitario en busca de una nueva presa.

Las circunstancias los juntaron por breves momentos, pero frente a un arma que pretendía asesinarlos juntos, ni lo más cercano a un reencuentro de viejos compañeros de trabajo, pero no fue el fin. Aunque tampoco fue una despedida digna de todo lo que anhelaban decirse.

La última vez que el fantasma de Makishima se apareció frente a él, le disparó repetidas veces y a gritos lo echó de su mente, sabía que era en vano, pero que incluso el rostro de ese maldito se apareciera para decirle que no fuese a matar a ese mercenario, pues sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre lo colapsó. Y desde entonces su fantasma no volvió a burlarse de él.

En cambio su mente y seguramente la culpa de no haber hecho lo correcto hace ya varios años, cuando tuvo la opción de quedarse en Japón con sus camaradas, le jugó una de las peores bromas.

O tal vez esto era solo un recordatorio de lo único que lo anclaba a tratar de seguir siendo un detective.

Aquella vez cuando se puso a ver las opciones de dejar su escondite en las selvas de Shambala e ir a algún otro continente a buscar _algo,_ apareció frente a él, debatiendo sus razonamientos, las opciones, los pros y contras de los caminos a elegir, Tsunemori Akane.

Casi puso sentir que estaba detrás de él en carne y hueso, pero su cabeza le hizo deducir de inmediato que no era real, que esta era la nueva forma en que su mente le hacía entrar en razón frente a sus actos, de que se tomara un momento para pensar, para dejar de ser tan imprudente.

– Me parece que lo que estás haciendo es huir, Kougami-san.

– Un poco de paz, ¿es mucho pedir Inspector?

Escuchó el suspiro de ella detrás de su oreja y se obligó a no voltear, miró hacia un lado y cerca de él un florero desgastado con algunas pequeñas flores de colores se marchitaba dentro de él.

¿Ese era el olor de Tsunemori Akane?

– Debes pensar mejor tus opciones – Ella le regaño ­– es muy precipitado, además…

– Además – Retomo la palabra él, sabiendo perfectamente lo que seguía – Ese país está devastado por la guerra y no falta mucho para que pidan auxilio al Sistema Sibyl.

– Imprudente, no sólo vas a ir tú, en ese barco también abordarán familias.

Menos mal que ella era ahora el fantasma de su mente. En verdad agradecía ese detalle de parte sus delirios.

– Piensa más como un detective, Kougami-san.

– Sí, Akane… ­­­– Inevitablemente trató de voltear el rostro hacia donde la figura de la inspectora yacía.

La presencia de la joven se alejó de él una vez la decisión fue tomada, sin dejar rastro en la habitación ni el olor de las pequeñas flores que yacían en la mesa, que habían caído marchitas por la falta de agua.

Fue entonces que Kougami lo comprendió. Ahora mismo, de lo que más se arrepentía era de no saber si algún día volvería a ver a la inspectora Akane Tsugemori.


End file.
